


Sportapie

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy





	Sportapie

Sportapie: A sportarobbie fanfiction   
On a nice sunny day a villain named Robbie is sleeping on a bench. A blue hero is flipping around and lands on top of Robbie making him stir. "Hello there,Robbie." *wakes up to find sportacus's blue eyes looking at him* "could you please get of of me?"  The blue man that kind of looks like an elf got off Robbie and sat down on the yellow wall behind him. "What a lovely day, i wish it was like this all year" "oh sportaloon, it's going to rain in the next hour." "That is not possible, there is no clouds around." *Robbie points up* *dark clouds fill the sky* "told you,come on over to my place until the storm is over" "oh Robbie i could not impose, besides you have no food and im not ready yet." *grabs sportacus by the arm* "but...*looking at him with big grey eyes* please!" "Oh alright, just until the storm passes" *the most high pitched squealing you have ever heard* "yay! Grab your stuff and come over sportapie.*winks*" So the blue elf man went to his airship and got some food and stuff to do. "Why did Robbie call me sportapie? Does he love me... no that cant be it. Im a hero and he is a villain, he is kind of cute. Oh time to go before it gets worse." He then ties up the airship, tries to forget about Robbie and how cute he is and makes his way to the rotten boys lair. "Hello, Robbie, im here." *opens hatch* "oh hi sportacus, come on in!" "Uh Robbie, what are you wearing?!" "Oh this... it's my silk striped pajamas. You like it?" *Sportacus blushing* "um... i guess." They went down into the lair. "So here we are... make yourself comfortable." There was an Orange fuzzy chair and a matching table. In one corner sat a fuzzy blue chair that matches the orange one. "Is that blue chair for me?" "Yes indeed. *blushing* i had it made for you. It was going to be a gift. But now it's ruined." Robbie was now sitting in his chair pouting. Sportacus is looking at him and his cheeks are red. 'Why is he so cute in those pjs and pouting like that. Oh Sportacus stop looking at him, you are good and he is bad, you can't love him' "oh Robbie its perfect! *sits down in the blue chair* and very comfortable." "Well im glad you like it." "Say Robbie do you want to play?" "Me, play, *chuckles* i think not." A while passes, Robbie then gets an idea. He walks over to the disguise-o-mattic 2000 and puts on the  rottenbeard costume. "Yar har har" "huh?" Sportacus is now standing. "Give me that precious booty! *runs over and squeezes Sportacus's butt*"OH DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME! "*Robbie runs away all sad* *sobbing* Sportacus walks over to Robbie who is crying. He sits next to the crying man. "oh Robbie, im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and yell at you . Please forgive me!"They are now looking into each others eyes. Sportacus wipes away Robbies tears. Robbie leans in to kiss Sportacus."Oh my!  Robbie do you love me? "" well... yeah. Do you love me? "" does this answer the question? " Sportacus kisses Robbie very passionately."Oh my,i didn't know you can kiss like that! Kiss me again." so Sportacus and Robbie kissed for a while. "So Sportacus, do you want to take it farther? I mean like in the bedroom. *winks* ill be easy on you because it's the first time. "" ok Robbie, but if someone gets into trouble ill have to leave. "" i understand. Its what you do. You are the hero. But it's 8pm what kid will be in trouble at this time of night? "" true, but still. You never know! " they soon get up and make there way to the bedroom, kissing passionately along the way. After some time they are now asleep in the bed. ' wow i would never think that Robbie could be so loving and gentle. He is just a big softie. Well then I guess I do love him. The kids can't find out. Not until they trust him more. Oh but look at him sleeping so peacefully and a mess.'  A few hours later Robbie is awoken to the smell of pancakes.  He makes his way to the kitchen to find Sportacus in his striped robe, cooking pancakes. *yawning*" what are you doing Sportacus? "" making you some pancakes, what does it look like. " Robbie comes up to the blue elf and hugs him." So Robbie, i was thinking, we love each other so why don't we become boyfriends? We won't tell until you gain everyones trust, it will be fine. We can do it! "" oh sportapie, i agree. But you will be out of a job if I become nice. I don't want you to go! *looking at him with tear filled grey eyes* "" oh don't worry about it my little rotten boy, the kids will always need me. They get into trouble all the time. "*beeping*"see someone is in trouble. *smooches Robbie* goodbye my dear, come outside later and we will talk more. "


End file.
